Tinder Boy- the new way Bella and Edward meet
by jd8787
Summary: The modern way that Bella and Edward meet for the first time. Can be inserted into the first book of the saga.


Tinder Boy

(A new, modern version of how Bella and Edward meet for the first time from Bella's point of view)

I grab my keys off the counter and rush out the door to get to school. It's just another rainy day in Forks, Washington and I'm late to my first day of this new school. It takes me a couple of tries to start the engine of my red, beat up pick-up truck but I finally get it started and hit the gas. I have to park in the far back corner of the parking lot when I get there since that's the only spot left. This means that by the time I make it into the school I'll be soaked from the rain. Great, the new girl that's soaked and late is an awesome way to start off the year. I step out of my truck, swing my back-pack over one shoulder and hold my science text-book over my head as I run inside, pretending that it's actually blocking some of the rain. I get inside and walk swiftly down the hallway looking for my science class as my wet shoes squeak against the tile the entire way there. I get to class and introduce myself to the teacher and he signals for me to take a seat as he points to the only empty chair in the room. I sit down next to some petite, preppy girl who looks like she should be a gymnast or a cheerleader if she isn't one already.

She smiles and says with way too much energy for 8am, "Hi! I'm Amy. Welcome to Forks!" Then she hands me the lab sheet with what we're supposed to be doing together in class today. "Nice to meet you Amy. I'm Isabella Swan but you can just call me Bella," I reply shyly. We go over the lab sheet and get started on our work sliding the microscope back and forth between each other as we try to figure out what cells we're examining on the slide. We complete the lab with 10 minutes in class to spare. I quietly sit back and try to think to myself for a few minutes before having to go to my next class but Amy jumps in, "So, any cute boys here that have caught your eye yet?" She asks with big eyes. I take a quick glance around the room. "Nope. Not really," I answer. "Well don't worry. There's this awesome new smartphone app called Tinder. It's basically hot or not. Pictures of boys in the area will pop up on your screen, you then view their profile and decide if you're interested in them or not. Swipe to the left if you aren't interest and swipe right if you are. If they also swiped right for you then you'll "match" which means a chat box opens up for you guys to talk and exchange more info! It's super duper awesome," Amy explains. "Hah, alright. I check it out I guess," I say back just to get her to stop talking to me. Finally the bell rings and I head to my next class before Amy can get any other words out. I spend the rest of my day trying to avoid everyone and just get by class by class. Finally the last bell rings and I couldn't be happier to walk all the way across the parking lot to my truck and head home.

When I get home I hang up my raincoat, put my books on the counter and head into the kitchen where I can smell my dad cooking dinner. "Hey kiddo. How was your first day? Did you make any new friends?" He asks. "It was alright. And no, I didn't," I reply. "Well you're going to have to make friends eventually. Wether you want to or not you can't go through life alone," He says as he hands me a plate of pasta. I take my plate upstairs and decide to eat alone in my room where I can just sit and think to myself. I think about what my dad just said and I guess he's right. I have to make friends here sooner or later. That Tinder app Amy was talking about was the dumbest thing I have ever heard off, but maybe it's a good way to meet some guys in the area after all. I grab my cellphone out of my purse and download it. I create a profile for myself not putting too much effort into it. I begin looking through all the other boys. I get through the first 10 and swipe left for all of them. Definite no's. The next one catches my eye though. The name is Edward and it's a picture of a tall, fit guy with long styled hair wearing a grey peacoat and black ray bans. His interests are listed as: hunting, music, and dreary weather. We have no mutual friends and it says he is .01 miles away. The satellites must be messed up or something, there's no way he's that close to me right now. This guy looks somewhat creepy, but intriguing at the same time. I hold my thumb down on the screen as I debate wether or not to swipe right or left. I do need to make friends so right it is. Immediately, "Congratulations, you have a match!" Pops up on the screen. A chat box then opens up acting as an outlet for me to start making a friend. Not knowing what the proper way to Tinder message someone is, I type "Hi, I'm Bella Swan" into the box and hit send. Right away I receive a message back from this mysterious Edward that says, "Hello Bella Swan. What a pleasure it is to finally get to speak with you. My name is Edward Cullen." We continue to chat back and forth for hours until I realize that it's almost midnight and I need to get some sleep for school the next day. We say goodnight and arrange to meet up in the parking lot by my truck tomorrow after school. I climb into bed and get this weird feeling that someone is watching me but I don't care because for the first time it feels like I might actually be able to have a real friend in my life. I hit the pillow with a big smile and I can't wait to wakeup in the morning and finally meet Edward.


End file.
